He vuelto
by Lady Laurelin 94
Summary: Tras la espantosa batalla de Shiganshina, un abrumado Marlo regresa a Paradis con los sobrevivientes de la Legión: ¿realmente gozaba de la victoria? ¿Por qué todo lo sentía distinto? ¿Había cambiado el mundo o quizás él? Entre sus dilemas y el dolor de la guerra, el joven héroe luchará por un nuevo comienzo, al lado de sus amigos y Hitch, la mujer a la que jamás pudo olvidar...
1. ¿Victoria?

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, autor de este sorprendente anime. Las frases en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes. Esta historia va dedicada para **Camille de Mint**, **Fernanda Ballardo** y **Sofía Smith**.

* * *

**HE VUELTO…**

**¿Victoria?**

—¡NO RETROCEDAN! ¡SIGAN AVANZANDO!

El campo era extenso a su alrededor, suficiente para el libre y desenfrenado andar de los caballos, azuzados por la orden de los jinetes. Gritos y llantos de horror empañaban el ambiente… y a pesar de ello, ninguno abandonó su puesto.

—¡LA SEGUNDA OLEADA VIENE EN CAMINO! ¡FUEGO!

Decenas de capas verdes se agitaban en el viento, conforme unas delgadas estelas de humo eran disparadas al frente. Una inmensa horda corría sin líder, empeñados en mantener la formación. La voluntad de quien alguna vez _fue_ su comandante empujaba sus espíritus al destino menos deseado para los nuevos reclutas, y el cual ya los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

_Aquí viene…_

_Entonces… ¿así es como se siente morir?_

El Titán Bestia preparó su nueva descarga de piedras. Marlo se aferró a las riendas de su corcel, con la vista fija en el lúgubre horizonte. Juraba oír el palpitar de su corazón, cual danza en retroceso.

_A esto me refería realmente_

_La voluntad para autosacrificarse…_

Respiró hondo, mientras repasaba los momentos más trascendentales de su corta existencia. ¿Morir a los dieciséis años? ¿De qué le servía reparar en su cercano final? Sus ansias de respuestas se disiparon, brindándole la imagen más _cálida_ que podía hallar en aquel terrible momento.

_Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Hitch, ahora mismo…_

_¿Durmiendo, quizás? Sí, probablemente…_

La risa de la joven de cabellos castaños reemplazó el casco de los caballos. Su expresión risueña eliminó todo temor de su corazón y una sensación indescriptible invadió hasta la última fibra de su ser. Un nuevo latido cambió el desolado compás de la guerra. Se permitió una ligera sonrisa.

_¡Ahh! Eso debe ser lindo…_

_Mientras que yo estoy aquí…_

El cúmulo salvaje de piedras fue lanzado por el tenebroso titán. Lo que solía avanzar en cámara lenta adquiría la rapidez propia de quien ya sentía próxima su partida.

_Porque esto… todavía no lo comprendo._

El galope se detuvo, los ecos aterrados se esfumaron. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo. El choque inminente dio paso al silencio sepulcral.

Nada. Absolutamente nada. Y después… todo regresó.

—¡MARLO!

Una fuerte sacudida en su hombro lo hizo despertar al instante. La sangre caía de varios cortes en su frente, cabeza y pierna izquierda, mientras jadeaba totalmente desorientado. Su mirada atónita sólo encontró la llanura desierta, su caballo despedazado y varias _columnas de humo_ a lo lejos. A su alrededor, un montón de cadáveres, entre soldados y caballos, terminó por enloquecerlo.

—¡Marlo, reacciona! —alguien se agachó ante él— ¡Estás vivo!

—Tú… —finalmente balbuceó, reconociendo al que le hablaba— ¿F-Floch?

—¡Sí, el mismo! —exclamó el aludido, esbozando una mueca entre lágrimas y un sorpresivo abrazo— No puedo creerlo…

El joven Freudenberg recibió por inercia a su camarada, oyéndolo gimotear sin represión alguna. Las pocas nubes en el cielo comenzaron a disiparse, en tanto el olor a hierba y carne descompuesta penetraban sus fosas nasales. Intentaba responderle, sin éxito, en tanto su propio shock apenas le permitía apretar la capa de Floch. Con cada segundo, las memorias llegaban a su trastocada mente; y en lo que duraba el desahogo del soldado Forster, pudo armar un panorama general de la cruenta batalla. Marlo soltó un suspiro ahogado.

_Acaso… ¿había sobrevivido?_

[…]

Dos días después de aquella masacre al extremo sur de las murallas, el pueblo de Trost armaba un jubiloso revuelo, mientras coreaban las palabras "victoria" y "Legión de Reconocimiento" sin cesar. Los soldados de la Tropa de Guarnición apresuraban el manejo de los ascensores en la muralla Rose, aunque el líder de aquel escuadrón se limitó a ordenar que sólo bajaran uno. Desconcertados, acataron en silencio y contemplaron al puñado de sobrevivientes que provenía de Shiganshina.

Conforme bajaban al interior del distrito, los soldados contemplaron la algarabía de la gente con una mezcla de asombro y gran tristeza. Los rumores de su batida sólo aumentaba el dolor que trataban de disimular, la pérdida del comandante Erwin Smith resultó un golpe bajo a su moral. El nuevo triunfo para la humanidad había cobrado incontables víctimas.

—Hmm…

—¿Jean? —Armin lo miró, a su costado.

—Estoy bien —acarició su brazo derecho, vendado por Mikasa—. No todos los días vemos a tantos creyentes en la Legión.

—Sí —respondió, cabizbajo—. Ahora representamos su esperanza.

—Con la muerte, de bandera —hizo una mueca de dolor—. ¿No es irónico que tantas pérdidas los hayan movido finalmente a confiar?

—No lo sé… —Armin se cogió la cabeza, tras un sutil mareo.

—¿Todo en orden?

—Sí. Sólo tengo náuseas… —apretó su puño contra su boca.

Jean guardó silencio, al entender la incomodidad de su amigo. Un escalofrío lo poseyó al recordar la escabrosa escena de la muerte de Bertholdt en Shiganshina y deseó, por un segundo, intercambiar de lugar con Armin para liberarlo de semejante trauma. Tras verlo retraído, Jean atinó a seguir conversando con otro camarada que estaba a su lado.

—Estás sanando rápido —se fijó en la frente vendada de Marlo—. Eres un hombre con suerte: ¿te lo han dicho antes?

—Sí —apenas contestó, con la vista perdida en el horizonte.

—Pues… —pensó en animarlo— es bueno recordártelo.

—¿No es un sueño, cierto? —cambió de tema— Quizás mis restos se han quedado en la llanura. A lo mejor, perdí la cabeza o quedé descuartizado con el resto de mi escuadrón.

—Marlo…

—Dímelo —aseveró, mirándolo—. ¿Soy yo quien ha regresado?

El soldado frunció el ceño y guardó silencio: sabía de qué estaba hablando, él mismo había pasado por aquella situación. El estado de Marlo era el reflejo del intrépido Jean Kirstein que había renunciado a la paz de los muros para enfrentar un mundo en eterna guerra. Su amigo necesitaba tiempo para asimilar las cosas.

—Ya lo sabremos… —se limitó a responder, zanjando el tema.

Y así, los _héroes_ continuaron su descenso hasta la calle principal de la ciudad, para luego subir a unos carruajes que los llevarían al cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento, donde algunos compañeros los esperaban.

En cuestión de horas, la noticia se difundió por todos los distritos y aldeas de la muralla Rose. Por la velocidad y eficiencia de los jinetes mensajeros, la realeza y los altos mandos recibieron las _buenas nuevas_ del sur de Paradis, al anochecer. El orden que solían mantener las huestes de la Policía Militar se rompió en los interiores del cuartel de Stohess.

—¡¿Murió el comandante Smith?! —un grupo de soldados se acantonaba en una esquina, leyendo el reciente anuncio de la victoria de la Legión— ¡Eso es imposible!

—No puedo ver… —oyó a una chica quejarse.

—¡Oye, ése era mi lugar! —el muchacho más alto del grupo protestó.

—¡¿Me dejan continuar?! —Boris Feulner, uno de los reclutas, trataba de no ser aplastado por sus compañeros— ¡Si siguen así, me llevo el volante!

—¡Ni se te ocurra, enano! —gritó alguien, seguido por el barullo del resto.

—¡Bien, bien! —carraspeó, molesto—: "Hasta el cierre de esta edición, se confirma el regreso de diez soldados, de más de las tres centenas que componía el ejército de la Legión de Reconocimiento. Es menester reiterar el debido pésame a sus familiares y valorar su sacrificio en bien de la humanidad, así como ensalzar el valor de los respectivos sobrevivientes…".

—¿Quiénes son? —uno de ellos quiso acercarse más.

—¡A eso voy! —lo empujó un poco, pidiéndole que regrese a su lugar— "La nueva comandante Hanji Zoe, Levi Ackerman, Eren Jaeger, Connie Springer, Mikasa Ackerman, Jean Kirstein, Sasha Braus, Armin Arlert, Floch Forster y…" —Boris hizo una pausa, para luego alzar la voz— ¡MARLO FREUDENBERG!

—¡¿MARLO?! —los soldados se asombraron, hasta que un recluta intervino— ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso él…?

—¡Sí, es nuestro antiguo camarada! —el muchacho lo cogió de la solapa— ¡EL MUY DEMENTE SOBREVIVIÓ, ES INCREÍBLE!

El pelotón que había conocido a Marlo, fuera por nombre o por su presencia en las guardias matutinas, se contagió de la emoción de Boris y empezaron a saltar cuanto podían, coreando el nombre del _héroe_ que había decidido inmolarse y retornaba a casa contra todo pronóstico. Los regaños de los demás oficiales no se hicieron esperar y se acercaron para calmar la algarabía de la tropa; mientras que al lado sur del cuartel, una de las oficinas seguía en atención pese a las altas horas.

—¿Permiso de tres días para viajar a Trost? —Dennis Eibringer, oficial superior de la división de Stohess, arqueó las cejas al leer la solicitud— Debe estar bromeando.

—En lo absoluto, señor —insistió Hitch, erguida, ligeramente sudorosa por llegar corriendo y más seria que nunca—: no le pediría tal licencia, de no ser urgente. Además, he cumplido con mis deberes y…

—Todos en el cuartel lo hacen —la interrumpió—. Su responsabilidad no la hace especial; y así como los otros, dispone de días libres para realizar las actividades que desee. Le recomiendo esperar hasta la semana entrante.

—Pero… —trató de calmar su ansiedad— ¡no puedo, tengo que ver a alguien!

—¿Familiares? Tengo entendido que viven en el norte, no invente una excusa tan barata —se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Serviría si le digo que es un amigo? —aseveró Hitch— Usted lo conoce: es Marlo Freudenberg, ex recluta de esta división. Regresó de Shiganshina con la Legión, esta mañana.

—Sí, lo sé, tiene suerte de principiante —resopló el oficial, para molestia de la joven—. No desestimo su _entrega a la causa_ —enfatizó en tono sarcástico—, pero sus asuntos no le conciernen a la Policía Militar. Hizo su labor y se lo agradecemos. Así que debería tomar su ejemplo y no contradecir las órdenes de su superior, porque mañana tendrá mucho trabajo —agitó su mano en ademán soberbio, mientras revisaba unos papeles de suma importancia—. Creo que eso es todo, puede retirarse.

—¿Cómo se atreve? —reprochó su actitud.

—¿Disculpe?

—¡Me oyó bien! —apretó los puños—. Pensé que la Policía Militar se reformaría después del golpe de Estado, pero me equivoqué. Marlo tenía razón: ¡sólo son un montón de corruptos insensibles!

—¡Se está excediendo, soldado Dreyse! —Dennis se levantó, estampando las manos contra su escritorio.

—¿Y qué hará? —lo desafío— ¿Mandará a castigarme por decir la verdad?

El silencio llenó el despacho… y después de media hora, seis soldados escoltaban a Hitch por el pasillo principal del cuartel, hasta el portón de la salida. La joven de cabello castaño llevaba su traje de civil y una maleta mediana con algunas pertenencias básicas, mientras oía al líder del equipo advertirle que no volviera al regimiento hasta que terminara la sanción impuesta por el oficial.

—¡IDIOTAS! ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN ECHARME DE LA DIVISIÓN, A MÍ?! —se quejó cual infante, sin prestar atención a las personas que pasaban por casualidad— Pero volveré… ¡y cuando lo haga, sabrán quién soy yo! ¡Se los juro, por los malditos titanes que todavía siguen tras las murallas!

Hitch reprimió su arsenal de groserías y resopló, tan furiosa como agotada. No obstante, para desconcierto de los guardias del portón, la muchacha estalló en una carcajada que se volvió imparable. _¿Cómo había llegado a semejante extremo?_ No tuvo explicación para ello y se limitó a limpiar sus ojos humedecidos por la risa, mientras recordaba al único que solía hablarle de justicia y rebeliones.

_¡Realmente era increíble!_

_¡El loco justiciero había vuelto a casa!_

—¡Lo que me gané por ti, Marlo! Tu estupidez es contagiosa… —suspiró con una mueca alegre, mientras recordaba su situación— ¡ahh! Si regreso con mis padres, preguntarán por mi suspensión —meditó, sentándose en la orilla de la vereda para contar sus monedas—. Los alojamientos son caros aquí y apenas tengo ahorros para tres días: ¿ahora qué haré? ¿A dónde…?

Para su sorpresa y bochorno, una idea surgió en su mente atolondrada.

[…]

_¡BOMBARDEO FRONTAL!_

El golpe seco de las piedras contra la madera y el concreto resonaba en sus oídos. Anuncios de soldados caídos iban y venían, hasta taladrar la poca cordura que le quedaba. Los reclutas tiraban de las riendas para proteger a sus animales, rogando por algún milagro que salvara momentáneamente sus vidas.

_¡TOMEN LOS CABALLOS Y RETÍRENSE AL MURO!_

La severa voz de Levi Ackerman ordenaba a diestra y siniestra, mientras evadía los proyectiles del Titán Bestia. Su mirada fría se posó en sus ojos, dándole la señal de resguardo tras las últimas casas cercanas a la muralla María. Un nuevo ataque alborotó a los caballos y éstos se adelantaron sin reparar en sus jinetes.

Corrió a toda velocidad, junto con sus compañeros. El estridente impacto de la destrucción presionaba a la Legión. Podía ver el muro retroceder cada vez más, sin poder llegar a ella, mientras la sombra de la muerte se aproximaba. En un santiamén, la luz del día sucumbió bajo una gigantesca ola de oscuridad…

_¡TODOS A CUBIERTO!_

Marlo despertó con un fuerte grito, incorporándose bruscamente en su lecho. Las sábanas que lo cubrían se hallaban revueltas entre sus piernas, producto de su involuntaria agitación, y tardó mucho en recobrar la compostura. Secando su frente empapada en sudor, observó su nueva habitación en el cuartel de la Legión y soltó un gemido frustrado: había tenido una espantosa pesadilla. La primera de muchas que lo acosarían a futuro.

—¡Marlo! —la imprevista entrada de Armin lo hizo saltar del susto— Disculpa, no quise molestar… —calló al examinarlo— ¿te encuentras bien?

—Descuida —el soldado miró sus manos, aún confundido—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Amaneció hace poco.

—Rayos, es tarde…

—No hay prisa —lo calmó—. Aún queda desayuno en la cocina, si deseas…

—Gracias. Iré en un momento…

Armin atinó a sonreír y cerró la puerta, dejando a un Marlo desorientado en su cama. Después de asimilar el impacto de su oscuro sueño, se dispuso a levantarse y cambiar la venda de sus heridas. Pese al mes que tenía dentro de la Legión, conocía a la perfección su cuarto asignado, así como los demás corredores del lugar. Con paso lento y firme, el joven recluta vistió su traje de civil y abandonó su habitación, rumbo al comedor del cuartel.

No obstante, se sentía totalmente ajeno al ambiente que lo rodeaba. Destellos de memorias irrumpían en su mente, trastocando su visión de la realidad. El largo pasillo principal se había convertido en la extensa calle de los exteriores de Shiganshina, las baldosas de piedra se transformaban en la hierba manchada de sangre y entrañas regadas por doquier. Una _temible silueta_ surgió repentinamente de una esquina y Marlo movió su brazo en ademán de levantar una espada para atacar… y cuando reaccionó, una mano había tomado con fuerza su muñeca.

—Oye —una voz grave lo alertó—. ¿Qué mierda haces?

—¡Capitán Levi! —Marlo retrocedió al instante, asustado y balbuceando— Yo… ¡lo siento mucho, señor! Creí que…

—Ya —lo interrumpió, soltando su brazo—, no tienes que explicar nada.

—Lo lamento —asumió una postura erguida e hizo el saludo militar.

—¿Siempre haces eso? —arqueó las cejas.

—Cada vez que veo a un miembro de los altos mandos —forzó su postura.

—Hablo de tu impulsividad, no del saludo. No me digas que por eso dejaste la Policía Militar.

—¡Claro que no! —lo siguió Marlo, frotando su muñeca adolorida por el agarre del capitán— Nunca le he faltado el respeto a mis superiores, por buena o mala reputación que tengan. De verdad, le pido disculpas…

—No importa —Levi limpió un rastro de polvo en la manga de su chaqueta—. Sólo inténtalo de nuevo y te mataré. ¿De acuerdo?

—Bien…

El joven Freudenberg agachó la cabeza y siguió a su capitán. El incómodo silencio entre ambos lo obligó a mirarlo de reojo, percatándose de la habitual parquedad en su rostro. Aquel gesto lo desconcertó, especialmente cuando la inmolación de Erwin Smith volvió a su memoria: motivado por su nata curiosidad, formuló la pregunta más temida.

—¿Usted era amigo del Comandante, verdad?

—¿Eh? —Levi frunció el ceño, intrigado.

—Sé que le tenía gran estima —continuó, temeroso—. Lamento mucho que la decisión de dejarlo descansar haya recaído en usted.

—Tú lo has dicho —respondió, impasible.

—Pero…

—Creo que lo dejé claro en Shiganshina —lo miró con una expresión indescifrable que previno al recluta—. Tenía que suceder…

—No pretendía juzgarlo. Sólo… —dudó en mirarlo de frente— sepa que admiro su fortaleza. De haber estado en su lugar, no habría podido lidiar con el arrepentimiento…

—Fue la última voluntad de Erwin. Es todo lo que debes saber.

Levi dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, mientras frotaba su cabeza con un _gesto extraño_, para luego doblar por una esquina y desaparecer del corredor principal. Nuevamente en soledad, Freudenberg anduvo por el pasillo, ya sin hambre y más reflexivo que de costumbre. Tampoco percibió la cercanía de la cocina y las lejanas charlas de sus nuevos compañeros, hasta que los rayos de luz iluminaron el final del corredor, hacia los jardines y caballerizas.

_Fue la última voluntad de Erwin_

Marlo se agachó ante el bebedero de los caballos y se echó agua en el cuello, sin poder relajarse. ¿Por qué el sacrificio del Comandante Smith taladraba su mente? ¿Existían otras opciones para salvar a su ejército? ¿Por qué, siendo un hombre tan racional, no pudo contribuir en ese instante? ¿Su opinión habría sido la diferencia entre la muerte y la vida?

_¿De qué le servía arrepentirse a esas alturas?_

—No debería estar aquí —se aferró a la gran tinaja de madera, turbado—. ¿Por qué yo…?

La firmeza del recluta se esfumó hasta hacerlo caer de bruces, luchando por reprimir algún grito que alarmara a alguien. Sus puños temblaban por la impotencia y en un arrebato inusual, golpeó una viga con tal fuerza que asustó a los caballos que criaban en la Legión. Marlo se alejó inmediatamente al ver a uno de ellos patear la reja y escapar de su caballeriza, entre el alboroto de los soldados y su propio espanto. Cuando el corcel evadió a sus cuidadores y galopó rumbo a los jardines del exterior, el terror que lo dominaba se convirtió en el ímpetu que sólo había experimentado en el campo de batalla; y corrió hacia el animal, decidido a reparar el resultado de su irresponsabilidad.

No muy lejos de allí, en la entrada del cuartel, uno de los miembros de la promoción N° 104 recibía una visita con evidente sorpresa.

—¡Hitch! —Connie la reconoció, abrazándola— ¡No pensé que volveríamos a verte, bienvenida!

—¡Gracias! —correspondió, en medio de la alegría y confusión— Oye, me estás asfixiando…

—¡Lo siento! —la soltó, mirándola con inmensa felicidad— No has cambiado nada… un momento: ¿qué pasó con tu uniforme? ¿Por qué no lo traes puesto?

—Es una larga historia… —suspiró, agotada por aquel asunto y las maletas que llevaba, y luego recordó algo— ¡en fin! Connie: ¿sabes dónde puedo hallar a…?

—¡TODOS SALGAN DEL CAMINO!

Una potente voz las interrumpió y apenas tuvieron tiempo de comprobar quién era, cuando Connie tomó del brazo a Hitch y se arrimaron contra unos matorrales, antes de ser aplastados por la violenta carrera de un caballo.

—Por todos los cielos… —Dreyse se incorporó, algo dolida por caer sobre sus valijas y el cuerpo de Connie— ¿qué rayos está pasando?

—¡SUJETEN A ESE CABALLO, DEPRISA! —uno de los encargados de cuidar el establo llegó a la escena, junto con sus compañeros— ¡FREUDENBERG, DÉJALO! ¡TE MATARÁS!

—¡ACORRÁLENLO! ¡YO ME ENCARGARÉ DE ÉL! —el aludido forzó el agarre de sus crines.

—¡¿Champiñón?! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —exclamó Connie, sorprendido— Que alguien lo saque de ahí… ¡JEAN, ARMIN! ¡AYUDA, MUCHACHOS!

Conforme el chico reclamaba la presencia de sus amigos, Hitch se levantó con extrema lentitud, asimilando el reciente panorama del caballo descarriado y el jinete que intentaba controlarlo.

_El mismo porte recio_

_Su habitual ceño fruncido_

_Su cabello negro, ahora desordenado_

_Aquellos ojos grises…_

Dejó los matorrales por inercia, hasta llegar a una prudente distancia de la algarabía. La angustia que había reprimido por tanto tiempo, finalmente pudo ser liberada.

—¡MARLO!

El muchacho volteó instantáneamente al escuchar su nombre y vio a la que había sido su compañera en el cuartel de la Policía Militar de Stohess. El horror de Shiganshina golpeó su memoria, así como los "últimos minutos" de su lucha contra el Titán Bestia. Las imágenes de Hitch revivieron la _extraña sensación_ de aquel día y lo distrajeron el tiempo suficiente para que el caballo lo echara de su lomo.

—¡Oigan! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?! —Jean apareció, seguido por Armin.

—¡Uno de los caballos escapó! —un soldado le lanzó una soga al animal— ¡Marlo quiso detenerlo!

—¿Marlo? —Armin se sorprendió, siguiéndolo— Pero si está herido…

—¡A un lado! —la ex oficial de Stohess se les adelantó— ¡Déjenme pasar!

Los encargados del establo lograron retener al corcel, al mismo tiempo que Hitch y el escuadrón de Levi se apresuraron en atender a un desorientado Marlo que yacía en el césped. En cuestión de segundos, el muchacho sintió cómo _alguien_ se esforzaba en reanimarlo, gritando su nombre varias veces.

—¡Marlo! —Hitch lo sacudió— ¡Responde, Marlo! ¡Ni se te ocurra morir ahora, que he venido a verte!

—¡Oye, cálmate un poco! —Jean trató de apaciguarla.

—¡No me pidas eso! ¡No imaginas el terror que he vivido en estos días! —lo rechazó, para luego mirar a Freudenberg— ¡Por favor, díganme si está bien…!

—Sólo está aturdido —Armin lo examinó detenidamente—, no le pasó nada.

—¡Denle algo de aire, necesita respirar! —Connie hizo callar a todos, abriendo más espacio para Marlo— Miren, ya está despertando…

—¿Marlo? —Hitch volvió a llamarlo, apegándolo a su regazo.

El recluta abrió los ojos lentamente y observó a los sobrevivientes de la Legión a su alrededor, hasta cruzar miradas con Hitch. Pestañeó unas cuantas veces y tardó en reconocerla, visiblemente extenuado. En sus puestos, los soldados contemplaron cómo Hitch abrazaba a Marlo con una emoción indescriptible, al extremo del llanto. Una mezcla de alegría y nostalgia embargó a la promoción N° 104, felices y confusos por aquel reencuentro conmovedor.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Qué tal! Vuelvo con un nuevo fanfic post San Valentín :''v aunque no hay tanto dulce como se puede esperar, pero quise hacer esta historia para unir a una pareja que, lamentablemente en el canon de _Shingeki No Kyojin_, no pudo concretar nada.

Ahora que se acerca la segunda parte de la tercera temporada (en lo personal, la más épica y conmovedora que he leído en todo el manga), tengo un montón de sentimientos encontrados con varios personajes de la serie… especialmente con Marlo Freudenberg, un soldado novato que fue capaz de sacrificarse por asegurar la victoria de la Legión en una batalla que bien podía darse por perdida. Los que conocemos al personaje, sabemos que pudo haber dado mucho más como personaje… y aunque no discuto la decisión de Isayama al respecto, me quedó un profundo vacío al verlo morir de forma tan terrible y valiente :'(

Por lo tanto, este fic manejará un "What If" donde Marlo sí logra sobrevivir a la batalla y le tocará lidiar con los traumas de la guerra, al lado de sus nuevas amistades y Hitch, la mujer que lo acompañaba en sus días de soldado de la Policía Militar. Aquí, ambos podrán tener la oportunidad que se les fue negada por el mismo ambiente de perdición que los rodeaba… y como han podido ver, finalmente pudieron verse de nuevo, en extrañas circunstancias XD. ¿Qué creen que pasará después? ¿Cómo creen que Marlo irá superando sus problemas? ¡Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo!

¡De antemano, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas y reviews! Me alegra bastante que esta pareja tan poco conocida pueda recibir amor :'') ¡así que buena suerte y cuídense mucho! :D


	2. Al son del péndulo

Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, autor de este sorprendente anime. Las frases en cursiva representan el pensamiento de los personajes. Esta historia va dedicada para **Camille de Mint**, **Fernanda Ballardo** y **Sofía Smith**.

* * *

**HE VUELTO…**

**Al son del péndulo**

_Los hombres mueren con el tiempo…_

_¿Entonces la caída de nuestros compañeros no tiene significado?_

_¡No! ¡Está en nuestras manos otorgárselo!_

_¡Los únicos capaces de dar respeto por ellos, somos nosotros los vivos!_

—Marlo, despierta…

La sensación de un paño húmedo sobre su frente lo espabiló de a pocos. Marlo se halló tendido en un lecho muy cómodo, con una ventana al frente y sus cortinas ondeando por la brisa. Aquel lugar le parecía desconocido… hasta que una mano pequeña acarició sus cabellos, y fue allí cuando el ex integrante de la Policía Militar pudo reconocer a la persona que lo atendía.

—¿Hitch?

—Bienvenido, soldado —la joven le sonrió.

—Hitch —repitió su nombre, incrédulo—: ¿cómo llegaste…?

—¡Ah-ah-ah! Olvida tu interrogatorio por ahora —volvió a recostarlo en la cama—. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso.

—¿Qué pasó conmigo?

—Hiciste de héroe con un caballo —sacudió la cabeza, aguantando la risa—. ¿Por qué siempre debo estar presente en los momentos donde te patean el trasero?

—Graciosa —frunció el ceño.

—¡Vamos, admítelo! —se cruzó de brazos, desafiante.

Resignado al cansancio y las locuras de su compañera, Marlo sonrió y la miró fijamente: no había cambiado mucho en dos meses, a excepción de algunas ojeras disimuladas. Su cabello castaño seguía igual de rizado y sus ojos emitían la misma picardía de siempre. Por _razones inexplicables_, su corazón latió más fuerte.

—No pensé que volvería a verte.

—Oh… —puso un gesto triste— bueno, es lógico pensar así después de una guerra tan horrible —lo contempló en silencio y continuó—. Tienes suerte, Marlo.

—Eso dicen.

—Yo creo que sí —tomó su mano por inercia.

El simple contacto entre sus pieles sobresaltó por un segundo a Marlo, tan poco acostumbrado a esos gestos. El calor de sus dedos, lejos de causarle molestia, lo abrumó completamente, al punto de sentirse mareado. Un leve y repentino sonrojo decoró sus mejillas, mientras veía a Hitch sujetar su mano con fuerza. El héroe de Shiganshina no supo cómo reaccionar: _¿qué le estaba sucediendo?_

—Pero —acarició involuntariamente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar— nada es igual.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Manzana, plátano… —de repente, la entrada de alguien con un plato vacío rompió su complicidad— ¡oh, lo siento! ¿Interrumpo?

—¡Sasha! —Marlo se sentó rápidamente en la cama— ¡C-claro que no, sólo…!

—¡Recién despertaba! —Hitch le soltó la mano con rapidez y evidente nerviosismo, en tanto intercalaba miradas entre ambos— No creerás que nosotros…

—Yo no dije nada —la joven Braus habló con la boca llena, tras morder una manzana que encontró en una repisa—. Aquí siempre dejan frutas y se me antojó. Por cierto, ¿qué hacían?

—¿Todo en orden? —la entrada de Connie, acompañado de Jean y Armin, frenó el interrogatorio de Sasha— ¡Vaya, Marlo! ¡Te has recompuesto! Hitch es una buena enfermera.

—¿Sasha, por qué saliste de tu cama? —Armin se adelantó, cogiendo suavemente su brazo— Todavía estás delicada.

—Se olvidaron de traerme fruta —hizo un puchero—, así que vine a buscar algunas y encontré a los dos —señaló a Marlo y Hitch—. ¿Qué hace _Champiñón_ aquí?

—Un caballo lo arrojó de su montura —le informó Jean, acomodando el vendaje de su brazo—. No sé cómo puede jugar al jinete, en su condición.

—Tendrán que perdonarlo —bromeó Dreyse—, es un loco de remate.

—Hitch…

—¡Ni te quejes! —le dio una palmada en el brazo izquierdo, causándole dolor— Mira cómo estás, no cuidas ni un poco de tu salud.

—Exageras.

—¡Entonces mírate a un espejo!

—Al menos, no se romperá —soltó una risa burlona.

—¿Acaso me llamaste fea? —le rebatió.

La calma que rodeaba al grupo derivó en una hilarante discusión que el escuadrón de Levi atestiguaba de principio a fin, incrédulos y forzados a no reír.

—Parece que están bien… —Connie le susurró a Sasha.

—Quizás —se encogió de hombros y terminó su manzana, ansiosa—. Yo tengo hambre: ¿trajeron algo?

[…]

El sol regalaba sus últimos rayos de sol, mientras caía lentamente por el oeste. Sentados en una de las terrazas más solitarias del cuartel, Marlo y Hitch contemplaban el cercano ocaso, después de haber estado varias horas en la habitación especial para heridos.

—Así que te quedarás en el cuartel.

—Sólo hasta que termine mi suspensión —suspiró Dreyse.

—Ya veo —Marlo se acomodó la venda de su frente y reprimió la risa—. Me cuesta creer tu discurso rebelde hacia el oficial: hubiera querido estar ahí para verlo.

—Tal vez lo hubieras apoyado —lo desafió con sutileza.

—¿Tan poco me conoces? —esbozó una sonrisa.

—¿Entonces me habrías defendido? —se emocionó.

—¿A ti? Eres capaz de cuidarte sola, Hitch —soltó una pequeña carcajada—. Sólo digo que tenía muchas ganas de golpear al infeliz; pero lo retaste en mi lugar y eso es admirable, felicidades.

—Muchas gracias, Freudenberg —resopló, resignada a guardar sus indirectas.

—De nada… —respiró hondo, cruzando los brazos— aunque siendo realistas, no debiste arriesgarte de esa manera. Fuiste muy ingenua.

—Casi sacrificas tu vida por la humanidad —rebatió, para su sorpresa—. Es lo menos que podía hacer.

—Aun así…

—Bueno, ya entendí —lo interrumpió, sacudiendo las manos—. Sólo olvídalo.

Marlo la miró de reojo, sin abandonar su postura en el largo banco que ocupaba, concentrado en las facciones de su compañera. La brisa vespertina agitaba algunos rizos de su cabellera, mientras sus ojos ámbar permanecían fijos en las baldosas del piso. Su blusa verde olivo combinaba a la perfección con su apariencia: sin querer, el recuerdo de su patrullaje en el bosque durante la caída del falso rey asaltó la mente del soldado.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué? —Hitch reaccionó.

—Dije que lo siento —reiteró—. No quise preocuparte.

—Pues tienes razón —frunció el ceño y se levantó del banco, dándole la espalda—. Han sido días muy difíciles y yo… —titubeó, mientras apoyaba sus manos en el balcón— creí que…

La seriedad del recluta se esfumó al escuchar el sollozo ahogado de Hitch y se acercó a ella: jamás la había visto llorar, en todo el tiempo que la conocía. Por impulso, llevó sus manos a sus hombros y la sintió luchar contra su propia debilidad. Su alegría contrastaba con la pena que la abatía, y aquel gesto no hizo más que aumentar el temor de Marlo. _¿Qué podía hacer?_ El hombre que solía ser extremadamente respetuoso con todo el mundo, giró suavemente el cuerpo de la joven y la abrazó.

—Tranquila…

—T-tonto… —la oyó sonreír, mientras se aferraba a él y ocultaba su rostro lleno de lágrimas— ¡realmente has vuelto!

El soldado no supo qué decir. Silencioso, apretó más a Hitch contra sí y se permitió descansar su cabeza sobre su cabello castaño, mirando el cielo nocturno. En ese pequeño instante, disfrutó la _paz_ que le había sido negada en tan largos y oscuros días, al lado de su mejor amiga.

[…]

A la luz de unas cuantas velas, los sobrevivientes de la batalla de Shiganshina degustaban una cena sobria y enfocada en los últimos acontecimientos del día.

—¿Así que hicieron ingresar a alguien sin mi permiso? —Levi se incorporó para coger su taza de té.

—No exactamente —titubeó Jean—. Se presentó justo cuando Marlo caía del caballo, lo ayudó a reponerse. Además necesitaba alojamiento y…

—Entró al cuartel —el capitán concluyó su frase.

—Sí… —se avergonzó por su justificación sin sentido.

—Supongo que ya está hecho —le dio un sorbo a su bebida y continuó—. En ese caso, no soy yo quien tiene la última palabra —miró a su compañera—. ¿Hanji?

—Hitch es amiga de Marlo y nos ha ayudado en el pasado —meditó—. Mientras no sea una desertora, no veo problema en que se quede.

—Eso se oye muy bien, ¿verdad, Jean? —celebró Connie.

—Pero colaborará en la limpieza —se adelantó Levi—. Vayan advirtiéndole.

—¡Sí, Capitán! —asintieron Kirstein y Springer a la vez.

—Y hablando de ellos: ¿dónde están? —Hanji tomó un poco de vino.

—Querían hablar, así que _les dimos su espacio_ —bromeó Jean, haciéndole unos gestos cómplices a Connie para llevar los platos a la cocina.

—Ése es otro asunto —el capitán le susurró a Hanji, dejando a los chicos jugar con sus frases en doble sentido—. Si escucho algún ruido de prostíbulo…

—Ni que tuvieras oídos tan agudos, Levi —trató de disimular su sonrojo—. Quizás necesiten desahogo, recuerda que volvieron de una guerra.

—Hay _lugares_ para eso. No quiero alborotos en el cuartel.

—Entendido, Capitán —Hanji hizo un brindis mordaz y terminó su bebida—. Pero bueno, olvidando la cuestión: ¿no crees que Hitch lo ayudará?

Levi dejó su taza a un lado y miró a la excéntrica comandante, captando su mensaje entre líneas.

—¿También lo notaste?

—Si hablamos de estrés post-traumático, es el más golpeado de los ocho. Ni siquiera puedo compararlo con Floch: al menos, ha buscado a su familia por unos días. En cambio, Marlo… —torció los labios, mientras acomodaba sus lentes— no ha hecho más que encerrarse. ¿Lograste hablar con él?

—Intentó golpearme.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió— ¿Cómo, cuándo?

—Eso no importa —desestimó el suceso—. Pero sospecho que me confundió con algún fantasma de su mente; y según lo que me contaron esta tarde, él ocasionó la huida del caballo _por accidente_.

—Esto parece serio.

—Te preocupas demasiado. Se le pasará.

—Levi, es un novato.

—Y nosotros también lo fuimos, al igual que ellos —señaló la cocina, donde estaban Connie y Jean—. Si debe superar algo, tendrá que hacerlo solo: dale tiempo —se encogió de hombros y agitó lo que parecía ser una carta entre sus manos—. Terminemos, mañana será un día muy largo.

Hanji frunció el ceño y no discutió más. No estaba muy convencida de que aquel método funcionara con el recluta, pero confiaba en la intuición de Levi. Marlo Freudenberg debía lidiar con el peso de su propia elección.

[…]

Un nuevo día comenzaba para el cuartel de la Legión: el séptimo, después del retorno de Shiganshina. Como era costumbre, desde la salida del sol, el escuadrón de Levi aseaba la sala principal del establecimiento; esta vez, con una nueva compañera.

—Listo… —bufó Hitch, quitándose la pañoleta.

—Bien —Connie le entregó un secador—. Asegúrate que las ventanas reluzcan, las del lado derecho.

—¡Pero si les quité el polvo hace rato!

—Son órdenes del capitán Levi —se encogió de hombros, empuñando su escoba—. Créeme, es mejor que limpiar todo el corredor principal.

—No puedo creerlo —se resignó y subió a un banquito, para alcanzar algunos vitrales de más altura—. ¿Cómo hacen para no aburrirse?

—No es tan tedioso, cuando te acostumbras —Jean agitó el trapo con el que limpiaba la mesa central—. Me imagino que los oficiales de Stohess jamás han tocado una escoba.

—La verdad, no —confirmó—. ¿Marlo nunca les habló de ello?

—Ha dicho muy poco de la Policía Militar —Connie agitó su escoba para quitar las telarañas de las esquinas del techo—. Apenas te mencionó, cuando ingresó a la Legión.

—¿En serio? —no pudo evitar sonrojarse— ¿Y qué dijo?

—Algo sobre una discusión, no recuerdo bien —le ocultó la pasada queja de Marlo sobre su actitud caprichosa—. En ese entonces, inventaba cualquier discurso, ¡nadie lo detenía! —suspiró, con una sonrisa nostálgica—. Creo que ya lo extraño.

—No entiendo —Hitch detuvo su limpieza.

—Últimamente anda muy callado —dijo Jean—. Te has percatado, supongo.

—Pues… —la joven trató de hacer memoria.

—Ya vine —la presencia de Marlo en la sala llamó su atención—. No recordaba que estas cosas fueran tan pesadas… —depositó dos nuevos baldes con agua y miró a sus compañeros— ¿pasa algo?

—Nada —se adelantó Hitch, agachándose ante un recipiente para lavar su trapeador—. Te demoraste, Champiñón.

—¿Tú también? —chasqueó la boca, con fingida molestia.

—Las manías de tus amigos se asimilan muy fácil —le sonrió, mientras exprimía su objeto de limpieza y empujaba a Marlo, por la espalda—. Bueno, no te quedes ahí: necesito que me ayudes con esas ventanas.

—Dame otra tela —subió las mangas de su camisa.

—¡No! —exclamó, aferrándose a sus hombros y cintura por atrás— Sólo cárgame y asunto arreglado.

—¡¿Estás loca?! —la sujetó por impulso y se apoyó sobre la pared, al sentir que tambaleaba— ¡Ahí tienes una silla!

—¡Tú mides más que esa cosa! —hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para posicionarse sobre sus hombros— ¡Ahora mantén el equilibrio o te perseguiré, aun con las piernas rotas!

—¡Ya, ya, está bien, como quieras! —se quejó, irguiéndose para que Hitch alcanzara los ventanales— ¡Siempre me pones en ridículo!

—¡Ay, ya cállate…! —siguió limpiando.

—¿Trabajo en equipo, eh? —Connie miró a Jean, cómplice—. Ni Sasha se ha aprovechado tanto de mí.

—Al menos, el capitán estará contento —soltó una triste sonrisa y dejó su trapeador colgado en un aparador de la sala—. Apresúrate y bajemos al sótano: Armin no ha dado señales desde anoche.

Entre risas y discusiones, los muchachos culminaron sus labores en la sala y guardaron todos los utensilios de limpieza, para luego visitar las prisiones de seguridad del cuartel, donde Eren y Mikasa permanecían temporalmente encerrados por desacato. Cuando llegaron, pudieron contemplar a sus camaradas echados en sus literas, mientras Armin dormía en una silla contra la columna que dividía las celdas de sus amigos.

—¿Acaso no son el chico titán y la de la bufanda? —Hitch los reconoció.

—Sí. Los encerraron desde que volvimos; hasta que cumplan sus quince días de castigo —le explicó Marlo, en voz baja.

—¿Por qué?

—Desobedecieron al capitán Levi. Ellos…

—Suficiente —Jean lo detuvo, disimulando su atención hacia la durmiente Mikasa—. No hace falta recordarlo.

—Qué grosero —masculló Hitch, mientras avanzaba hasta el asiento del joven Arlert para sacudirlo despacio—. Armin, despierta…

—¿Eh…? —un hilo de saliva bajaba por su comisura— ¡Chicos! ¿Qué hora es?

—Falta mucho para mediodía —le aclaró Dreyse—. ¿Por qué estás llorando?

—¡Es verdad! —Connie recién se percató del detalle— ¿Estás bien, Armin?

—Creo que sí —limpió su rostro, con un ligero mareo—. Tuve un sueño largo.

—Haces mal en dormir así —Jean lo ayudó a incorporarse—. ¿Cómo están?

—Han hablado más esta vez —intercaló miradas entre Eren y Mikasa—, aunque de todos modos es incómodo estar en un lugar así.

—Ni mencionarlo —suspiró Hitch, acercándose a la celda de Mikasa—. He visto cómo encierran a los tipos desagradables; y aunque ellos son muy distintos a la escoria del muro Sina —enfatizó la nobleza de los héroes de Shiganshina—, no le desearía algo semejante a nadie.

—Eso no suena como tú. Me sorprendes —Marlo arqueó las cejas.

—No creas que paso todo el tiempo burlándome de la gente —Hitch frunció el ceño, ligeramente ofendida.

—Es muy bueno tenerte en el cuartel —celebró Armin—. ¿Te sientes a gusto?

—Siempre que no nos manden a limpiar —bromeó, causando la risa del escuadrón de Levi y el despertar de los encarcelados.

—¡Vaya! ¡Al fin te levantas, Eren! —Jean se apegó a los barrotes, teniendo cuidado de su malherido brazo derecho.

—¡Muchachos! —apenas sonrió, frotándose los ojos— Finalmente nos visitan.

—¡Ja! ¡_De nada_, soldado Jaeger! —satirizó Kirstein.

—Parece que están bien —Connie extendió su brazo para saludar a Eren—. Les trajimos algo de comida.

—Muchas gracias —susurró Mikasa, mientras tomaba un pan que le ofrecía Marlo—. ¿Cómo está Sasha? ¿Sigue en cama?

—Ya puede levantarse, también pregunta por ustedes… ¡ah, verdad! —Springer se puso a un lado— Hitch Dreyse también está con nosotros.

—¿Hitch? —Mikasa la reconoció— Entonces te uniste a la Legión.

—No del todo —intentó explicar con una risa nerviosa—. Fue una visita poco ortodoxa, en realidad…

—Se enfrentó a uno de los oficiales para buscarme —Marlo terminó la frase, dejando en jaque a la chica—. La suspendieron y por eso vino a alojarse aquí.

—¿De verdad? —Armin se sorprendió— ¿Cómo te arriesgaste así?

—Eso mismo le dije, además…

—¡Gracias, Marlo! —Hitch lo interrumpió— Yo se los explico después.

—Pues lo que hizo fue muy valiente —meditó Connie, para luego soltar una sonrisa pícara—. Tienes suerte, Marlo: regresas con vida y tu mejor amiga te busca. ¡Quién como tú!

El héroe de Shiganshina no pudo responder y apenas se limitó a carraspear, en tanto los demás reían por la ocurrencia del joven Springer, a excepción de Mikasa y Eren. Hitch, abochornada por la directa insinuación del _calvo impertinente_, intentó soportar el ridículo del momento y se unió al coro de risas.

No obstante, al querer comprobar la diversión de su compañero, la joven descubrió algo totalmente distinto: no era la típica seriedad que lo distinguía, tampoco lucía relajado. Sus risas forzadas contrastaban con su mirada distraída. Para Hitch, sólo una palabra podía describir la disimulada expresión de Marlo.

_Perdido_

[…]

Con tres toques en la puerta, Hanji y Levi esperaron unos segundos antes de ser atendidos por la autoridad que los requería en el distrito Mitras.

—Adelante —sonó del otro lado del despacho.

—Buenas tardes —la joven comandante hizo el saludo militar, seguida del soldado Ackerman—. Recibimos su mensaje.

—Les agradezco que hayan venido —el General Darius Zackley los invitó a sentarse—. Ha pasado una semana desde su última misión: lamento mucho lo sucedido. Erwin Smith fue un hombre excepcional y no dudo que él ha tenido sus razones para elegirlos como sus sucesores. Sepan que desde ahora, tendrán mi respaldo al igual que él.

—Gracias —Levi le extendió un documento—. El informe.

—Responsabilidad ante todo, Ackerman. Buen trabajo —se sentó en su escritorio, revisando cada hoja detenidamente—. Creo que está de más decir que fue la peor expedición a la que se han enfrentado.

—Sacrificios necesarios, General Zackley —Hanji bajó la mirada.

—Y una prueba de que la humanidad aún puede depositar sus esperanzas en la Legión —le aseguró—. El mundo está salvo de los titanes, gracias a ustedes.

—Desearía pensar igual —le dijo, mientras Levi le entregaba un paquete que llevaba en su mano izquierda—. Esta misión ha marcado un antes y después para todos… y temo que hemos descubierto una amenaza más terrible de la que ya vivíamos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —recibió una caja mediana y pesada.

—Erwin tenía razón: la verdad estaba en el sótano de Eren —acotó Levi—. Estos libros esclarecerán sus dudas, si es que no logran causarle más.

—Me tomaré el tiempo debido para analizarlos —los puso a un costado—. Mientras tanto, sería prudente organizar la llegada de la reina al distrito Trost en los días posteriores. Insiste en hablar con la Legión.

—¿Historia, en Trost? —Hanji frunció el ceño— Debe ser una urgencia.

—Tampoco esperen que sus acciones pasen desapercibidas y que ella no se los reconozca públicamente. Sería un gesto desaprobatorio de su parte.

—Con todo respeto, General: no estamos para fiestas.

—Por supuesto que la reina no pretende tal cosa, pero al menos denle la oportunidad de premiarlos y corresponder a la valentía de tantos caídos en su honor —Zackley se levantó de su asiento, motivando a Zoe y Ackerman de hacerlo también—. Nos veremos en tres días, ¿les parece?

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Gracias por atendernos.

Los soldados de la Legión abandonaron el despacho de Zackley y caminaron por el largo pasillo que los conducía a las escaleras hacia el primer piso, rumbo a la salida. En el camino, Levi y Hanji podían ver a algunos oficiales de la Policía Militar saludarlos con la reverencia propia a su rango; y al verse libres de tanto protocolo, ambos se internaron en el coche que los llevaría de vuelta a Trost.

—Qué día tan interesante… —bufó Levi.

—Sin comentarios —Hanji se frotó el puente de la nariz, estresada.

—¿Qué se siente ser tan famosos, incluso entre la Policía Militar?

—¡Basta, Levi! Necesito pensar.

—¿En qué? No gastaremos en la celebración.

—A veces siento que te has vuelto más irónico de lo normal —arqueó las cejas, incómoda—. Además, no es eso lo que me preocupa…

—Eres buena convenciendo a la gente de tus extraños descubrimientos —se cruzó de brazos—. ¿Temes que nadie crea la revelación de Grisha Jaeger? Porque si gustas, nosotros diez podemos ser "el mundo" y asunto arreglado.

Hanji quedó en suspenso por unos cuantos segundos y miró hacia la ventana, no sin antes aprobar la frase de Levi en silencio. Su mente se remontó a los _días gloriosos_ de su regimiento, las _figuras de los veteranos en caballo_ parecían seguirlos cerca del coche. El recuerdo de Erwin y Moblit formó un nudo en su garganta, mas no lloró: se había prometido tener semejante liberación a solas.

[…]

—¡Ay! —Jean soltó un leve quejido— Más cuidado, por favor…

—Lo lamento —Sasha anudó la tela que sujetaba su brazo derecho—. ¿Has podido mover bien tu brazo?

—Algo. Una semana más y estaré como nuevo —resopló—. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor, ya no tengo tantas quemaduras.

—De todos modos, deben cuidarse más —habló Connie, sentado en una silla frente a ellos—. ¿Están seguros de que quieren pasear por la ciudad?

—Sí, estar encerrada me enferma —asintió Sasha—. ¿Quiénes más vendrán?

—Supongo que todos —se levantó para mirar la ventana y sonrió— o depende quiénes quieran unirse.

Mientras el ambiente vespertino aún dominaba el día, Springer pudo contemplar desde el segundo piso del cuartel a una persona caminando hacia el jardín exterior, en busca de otra que ya estaba allí. Un hombre solitario con los brazos cruzados observaba el horizonte que poco a poco se oscurecía por el mismo descenso del sol. La brisa fría agitaba sus cabellos negros y en sus ojos grises, apenas se reflejaba la extensión de aquel paisaje… hasta que una _sombra_ pasó frente a él y, entre parpadeos, el apacible lugar se convertía en el putrefacto campo de batalla que alguna vez pisó.

—Creo que hoy habrá luna llena —Hitch apareció, sin sobresaltarlo—. ¿Tú qué opinas, Marlo?

—No lo sé —volteó su rostro—. Por esas nubes grises, quizás empiece a llover.

—Si es que el viento sopla fuerte —torció un poco la cabeza—. Espero que no suceda nada o arruinará el paseo.

—¿Paseo? —repitió.

—Los muchachos saldrán a tomar aire. ¿Nos acompañas?

—Eh… no, Hitch —volvió a mirar al frente—. Gracias, de todas maneras.

—¿Por qué no? —se sorprendió.

—No tengo ganas de salir. Ve con ellos, no hay problema —apenas aprobó, concentrado en el sol que ya desaparecía.

_Ha dicho muy poco de la Policía Militar_

_Apenas te mencionó, cuando ingresó a la Legión_

_Inventaba cualquier discurso, ¡nadie lo detenía!_

_Últimamente anda muy callado. Te has percatado, supongo_

Las palabras de Connie y Jean volvieron a su mente, junto con la actitud taciturna de Marlo en las celdas. De repente, la joven oficial sintió una angustia extraña en su pecho.

—Ése no es el punto.

—¿Qué? —volteó nuevamente, intrigado.

—No es tan malo salir de la rutina. Intenta relajarte un poco.

—Estoy bien aquí. ¿No lo entiendes? —cortó el tema.

Hitch quedó en jaque por su respuesta y en su intento por no seguir la discusión, sólo atinó a bajar la mirada y dar media vuelta. Conforme se acercaba a la entrada del cuartel, unas pequeñas gotas caían sobre su cabeza: _¡el tonto Champiñón había acertado en su predicción climática!_

—Hitch —Marlo tomó su mano—. No debí hablarte así, yo…

—No importa. Tengo que hacer otras cosas —le restó importancia al asunto.

—¿De verdad no estás molesta?

—No sigas o me enojaré en serio —Hitch sintió aumentar la intensidad de la llovizna e intentó zafarse—. Quédate con la lluvia, es mejor compañera.

—No digas eso…

—¡Marlo, Hitch! —la voz estridente de Sasha llamó la atención de ambos— ¡Ohh! ¡No me digan que está lloviendo, es injusto!

—Por algo te dije que no saliéramos —le recordó Connie.

—La próxima vez le creeré a Armin, él me advirtió… —sufría Sasha.

—¡Oye, también yo te avisé!

—¡Hey, ya basta! —Jean los calló y señaló hacia un punto cualquiera con su brazo izquierdo— Parece que alguien viene.

Todos observaron hacia el jardín exterior y notaron la silueta de un hombre con capa y caballo, que se acercaba al cuartel.

—Por lo visto, el mal clima me ha recibido esta noche —un hombre contemporáneo a ellos se sacó la capucha verde, mostrando su rostro y su peculiar peinado revuelto—. ¿Por qué están todos afuera?

—¡¿FLOCH?! —toda la Legión, excepto Hitch, exclamó asombrada.

* * *

**N.A.:**

¡Buenas noches a todos! Cielos… después de tres largos meses, finalmente puedo postear algo: no imaginan las ganas que sentí de escribir nuevamente, pero al parecer no pude cuadrar bien mis horarios con mi trabajo actual y salí perdiendo :''v ¡en fin! Olvidaré que sucedió este largo hiatus involuntario y volveré con fuerzas nuevamente :D

¡Tenemos nuevo capítulo! Ahora lidiamos con los traumas de Marlo después de la Batalla de Shiganshina: pobre, estoy segura que de haber continuado con vida en la historia, éste habría sido su problema inicial, considerando que era su primera expedición y el ambiente de la guerra marca de muchas formas a los sobrevivientes. Así que sus amigos serán testigos de aquellos arranques de depresión y soledad (que irán aumentando después); en especial Hitch, que al parecer tiene un nuevo obstáculo para acercarse más a él. Veremos si nuestra querida castaña puede ayudarlo en el siguiente capítulo…

Y por si fuera poco: ¡Floch regresó al cuartel de la Legión! ¿En qué podría afectar su presencia a la historia? ¿Y ahora qué les espera a todos, con la futura llegada de Historia al distrito Trost? ¿Cómo evolucionará Marlo en todo este tiempo?

¡Los invito a seguir el próximo capítulo! De hecho, quiero agradecer un montón a las personas que me han motivado a no perder el toque con la escritura en estos largos meses de ausencia: realmente me siento muy feliz con su apoyo :'') **Sofía** y **Fernanda**, este capítulo va con amor para ustedes… ¡mil gracias por leer, les deseo buena suerte! :D


End file.
